The Locker Room
by Angelic Girl Teen
Summary: They guys are forced to go into the locker room. Hot and Bad things happen. Charlie/Mo Wen/Olivia Ray/Stella


Wen and Charlie, and Ray woke up in the boy's locker room. It was empty. A tall guy with brown hair was standing in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wen asked angrily. He just grinned.

"You guys like those three chicks right? Olivia, Stella, and Mo?" He asked. They nodded.

"So, I'm helping you! They're in the girl's locker room. Go have some fun with them." He said. Their jaws dropped.

"We're not doing that! I'm not stealing Stella's virginity! None of us are even dating them. We just like each other!" Ray said crossing his arms. The guys grin went away. He pulled out a gun.

"Yes you will! Or do you want them to die?" He asked. They knew with the look on this guy's face, he wasn't bluffing! They all exchanged a look.

"Fine!" They all said.

They walked up to the girl's locker room. Charlie was the most scared. In his eyes, Mo was a goddess. She was so innocent, and he was about to rape her!

They walked in silently; they heard the three girls laugh. They were the only people there. They were all in the shower. They looked at each other and nodded. They undressed. Then Wen entered Olivia's shower. She jumped when she saw him.

"Livy? What's wrong?" Stella asked. But Wen just kissed her. She kissed back, but still shocked.

Ray entered Stella's. She gasped when he entered. He took his erection and stuffed it in Stella's mouth.

"MMPH!"Stella gagged on his member. He let out a groan.

"Guys, what going-"Mo was cut off by the feeling of being put on her knees and having a member shoved in her mouth.

Olivia was shocked to see Wen. The guy she liked. He grabbed her and rubbed his erection on her leg. She was getting turned on. At least it wasn't some perv doing this to her. She always pictured Wen being her first. Wen put her on her knees and shoved his erection in her mouth. She sucked gladly. He soon cummed in her mouth. He pulled her up and started to jam his member in her baby cave. She screamed. He started moving back and forth hard. She started crying.

"WEN! You're not using a …Oh Wen! Mmm Wen! Ugh keep going! Oh I'm gonna cum!" She yelled in pain mixed with pleasure.

"Oh yeah Livy! UGH! FUCK! I'm almost there! Yeah Olivia!" He yelled in full on pleasure. He went for another 2 minutes. They both came at the same time. He pulled out. They were both exhausted.

Mo didn't want to look up at the person. She never really thought of sex. Well she did sometimes. But with Charlie, the guy she liked. The guy came in her mouth. She chocked on it. She started crying.

"Mo. It's me. Charlie." He said. She looked at him.

"What are you doing Charlie? I thought you liked me!" She said very hurt by all this. He sighed.

"I wish I could tell you. But I can't. This is gonna hurt a lot. I'm sorry." He said sadly. She looked at him confused. He turned her around and shoved his erection in her from the back. Tommy taught him this position. She screamed in pain. She rested her head on the shower wall. Her body bounced up and down with his pounding thrusts.

"Charlie _please!_ I like you! This is going to ruin everything! You're not using a condom I'm gonna… Oh god! MMM! Charlie just like that! _Shit! I'm cumming!"_ Mo yelled. Charlie threw his head back. He was close.

"Oh fuck, _OH FUCK! MO I'M GONNA CUM!" _Charlie yelled.

"No! Not in me! _Oh yeah_! Charlie anywhere! But please not in me!" Mo yelled.

Charlie couldn't hold back anymore. They both came at the same time. Charlie shot a load in her. She cried.

Stella took the member out of her mouth. She looked up to see the guy that she liked. Ray. He looked sad. He pulled her back up and kissed her hungrily. He rubbed his erection on her leg. She started crying. His heart broke. He broke the kiss.

"Stella. If I could explain all of this, I would so do it. But I'm doing this to save you." He said. She cried.

He shoved his erection in her. Pounding in her in and out. She screamed. The room was already filled with screams and grunts. Soon, Ray came in her Stella came soon after. She cried.

"Stella, I'm sorry." He said.

**Sorry it's short, I gotta go to bed. Next Chapter will be up tomorrow.**


End file.
